Dare the tide to turn
by SirTwinkles
Summary: Samuel is a seventh year Slytherin who up to this year been a loner with a different sight on what he is. With a former deatheater father who serves his time in Azkaban, Sam wants to prove that Slytherin students doesn't have to be 'evil'. But there is this Gryffindor girl who always seems to wink at Sam when they meet in the courtyard and in the corridor.
1. Damp and mould

One

_My four poster bed is kind of comfy sometimes. I mean, I can really sit here and think over all kinds of stuff. This diary, or journal, is maybe one of the best things I got this summer before school start. Not to mention the raise I got the last week of summer internship at the Leaky Cauldron as a scallion. The landlady Mrs Longbottom and her husband were so nice to me, even though I was prohibited to use magic to do the dishes. Can't imagine why they won't get a dishwasher, I mean, muggles have some bloody brilliant inventions. But somehow the past generations feel fine with doing everything with magic. Well, I'm off to potions class with the Hufflepuffs._

_P.S. I have no idea to write as an ''last word'', like 'Peace out' or 'Sam over and out'. One day perhaps._

The stone wall slid open as Sam approached it, a cold breeze from the dungeons whipped Sam over the neck as he shuddered. He had left his robes in the dormitory since the late summer sun shone through the water in the black lake the enhanced the rays that reflected on the windows in the Slytherin common room made it warmer than usual. Sam used to be curious about how the common room managed to keep warm during winter and cloudy days since the sun never shone through as much during those kinds of days. Apparently there has been an enchantment laid upon the common room for as long as it has existed, so the common room never gets to cold or to warm during summer and winter. He walked past the smaller rooms and took a left turn before the stair to the entrance hall. He stepped in line with some Hufflepuff students and said politely 'hello' and nodded. Professor Slughorn was one of the most brilliant teachers on Hogwarts since he had the kind of humor that Sam really loved. He usually talked about his former students Harry and how good he was in potions, and he partially takes credit for Harrys' better grades after taking over the job as potions teacher after Snape. Personally Sam was more interested of how far he could stretch the law before it became lethal for him and those among him. He loved to make concoctions based on hypothetical recipe, so far he manage to make a brew that makes your body gain some sort of thin coat that keeps you dry during the rainiest of days. Since it never coated the clothes, it was unpractical and no one was interested in buying in from him.

But this day something rather odd was coming around for the morning class. Professor Slughorn didn't show up, so Sam went to the ground floor to check up on him, if he was in the staff room. As Sam stood outside the door he heard the conversation that took place on the other side.  
'He's an outstanding student, but he is reckless and dangerous. I mean well, but the risk of him killing someone in my class is something I won't back up for' a male voice said in a hiss. 'Don't worry Horace, we can come up with something for him, I suggest you should teach him how to brew Felix-Felicis. I reckon you have to supervise it during the six months of brewing, am I right professor?' a woman responded with a calm tone in her voice. 'I hope you're right headmistress, I have a reputation to stick to' professor Slughorn said calmly. Sam could hear the steps of the people inside getting closer to the door, but he couldn't move. Just as the handle on the door was pushed down someone grabbed Sam in by the neck of his shirt and dragged him behind the corner by the grand staircase. He turned around and met a pair of blue green eyes and a smirk. 'Shush, you' said the girl and stroke some of her blond straight hair behind her right ear and acted as if she listened for something, or someone. 'The coast is clear, you're lucky I was skipping class' she said and punched him lightly on his left arm. 'I'm Molly, put that name on your mind' she hissed as she started walking away. Sam just stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor.

**** Next chapter up in a day or so, maybe faster. Please review, comment and follow if you like it!****


	2. Reunion

Two

_So I'm going to go to Hogsmeade today and grab myself a butterbeer, perhaps spend some of my spare Sickles and Knuts. If I have counted correctly I have twenty-four Sickles and fifteen Knuts. And I forgot to write down how much I earned this summer at the Leaky Cauldron, if my calculations are right I earned about 70 Galleons, give or take some Sickles. So I'm going to get some sweets too.  
Well, bye!_

The bell rang and Sam knew it was right about lunch time. He shoved the journal under the mattress and put the inkwell and feather in the bedside drawer as he grabbed onto his backpack and wand which were lying on the bed. A few boys in his house were talking about how their pureblood parents warned them about muggle born students and people overall in the wizarding world. Sam just rolled his eyes and headed for the wall which slid open for him as he approached it. The dungeon corridor was deserted; no sound of students what so ever, just a dull sound of running water and whistling wind. He headed for the stairs to the entrance hall and walked out of the large oak doors. The courtyard was busy with students making their way to Hogsmeade, and most of them walked in pairs or in groups of more than three students. But Sam didn't mind walking alone, the trip always felt shorter when he was all alone with his thoughts. As the students made their way over the grounds Sam peeked over his shoulder to see if that girl Molly was going to the village. But Sam met someone else's eyes. It was like a wave of stinging warmth filling Sam from the shoulders and up. He could feel his ears turn red and he broke the eye contact as fast as he could.

When he arrived at Hogsmeade he went directly to Honeydukes for some candy, he scanned the whole store for anything he might like but never tried before. But there were no new flavors on the candy, or new types. Sam picked up 13 boxes with Chocolate Frogs and went to the cashier to pay. 'That will be two Galleons, 13 Sickles and 22 Knuts' said the lady behind the counter. Sam picked up a hand full of coins and counted up the required amount of money on the counter and the lady smiled. 'Do you want a bag, Sir' she asked. Sam shook his head and pointed at his backpack with his thumb.  
When he managed to make his way out on the street in the wizard village he looked around, even though he didn't look for anyone special, he saw someone fairly reasonable to grab a butterbeer with. Sam walked fast in direction of the boy and almost broke in to a run. The boy turned around as Sam approached from behind. 'Teddy you sneaky little git' Sam laughed out loud as the boy jumped back in surprise. 'Bloody hell Sam, are you tryin' to give me a heart-attack? When did you get here' said Teddy breathing rapidly. 'I've been here for a while, just bought a bunch of Chocolate Frogs. Wait a minute…' said Sam and threw his backpack on the ground in front of Teddy and crouched. He opened it up and picked up three boxes and forced them into Teddys hands. 'Happy late birthday you git' Sam said and laughed as Teddys hair changed from turquoise to bright pink. Teddy had the ability to change appearance by choice since he's a Metamorphmagus. He inherited the metamorphmagi from his mother, Nymphadora, who fought in the second Wizard War with her husband, and father to Teddy, Remus Lupin. Very few who went to Hogwarts the same time as Sam knew that about Teddy. But Sam was very happy to have befriended Teddy directly after his sorting two years back.  
'Since you knew to Hogsmeade, Teddy, I'm going to force you to drink a butterbeer with me at Hog's Head. My treat'

****Next chapter will be out soon. So as you see, Teddy Lupin is one of the canon characters I will use a lot in this FF. And as many FF writers do consider Teddy being a Gryffindor since there is no doubt that Victoire W. will end up there with a Weasley father and all. But as I see it, I don't beleive in the same extreme despite against Slytherins after the second Wizarding war.**

Well, please review, comment and follow if you like it!**


End file.
